Beneath Your Beautiful
by x all over you
Summary: a collection of requested dobsley oneshots.


** A/N**: You guys wanted more dobsley. So you got it. Be careful what you wish for ;) This is going to be a collection of requested dobsley oneshots. Message me your requests or just send them in your reviews. Request fluff, smut or whatever you want and I'll see what I can do.

"An hour and a half?! Are you kidding me? That's crazy," she yells into her phone.

Nina hardly considers herself one of those spoiled and entitled celebrities, but she's stranded in the middle of nowhere at night and she can't get a tow for more than an hour. One inch of snow in Atlanta and people apparently forget how to drive. _Idiots. _So now she's all by herself on the side of this pitch black side road she stupidly decided to take as a shortcut. Needless to say she's more than just a little freaked out at the moment.

"Stupid fucking car," she murmurs to herself.

_Worst Valentine's Day ever_, she decides. Not only is she spending the holiday alone, her car breaks down and she's probably going to be stranded for even more than an hour since she had a little bit of an attitude with the people at the tow place over the phone. _So much for taking the shortcut way home_, she thinks to herself and kicks the side of her car with a little huff. All she wants to do is go home and watch The Notebook like five times, stuff her face with an endless amount of cookies and cream ice cream she's going to regret eating tomorrow and cry herself to sleep because she doesn't have her own Ryan Gosling that will build her dream house for her. Yep that was the plan. And now it's all been ruined.

"Shit," she curses again, realizing that she's only got one bar left of battery on her iPhone.

She knows she should call anyone but him since it's Valentine's Day and he probably already has plans, but sadly enough he's the only dependable person in her life. The worst he could say was no, but she knows deep down that he could never utter those words to her. They've been best friends for years, and they've never not once not been there for one another. She bites down on her bottom lip for a few moments, working up enough courage to call him. When she hears it start to ring she feels her heart begin to hammer inside her chest. All these years and she's still a bundle of nerves when it comes to him.

"Neens?"

She can't help but smile at the sound of his voice. "Are you.. busy?"

She can hear his hesitation at first and almost decides to make up some lie, and just call Julianne instead but he finally answers.

"No, not really. What's going on?"

"Are you sure? I can.. ask someone else. It's no big deal.. I mean I'm kind of stranded on the side of the road and help won't be here for another hour or so but-"

He cuts her off thankfully, because she feels like she might die of embarrassment with how bad she was just rambling.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Where you at?"

Two simple sentences from him and the relief comes instantly. Paul has always made her feel so safe.

* * *

He knows he shouldn't, that Phoebe will be furious with him for ditching her tonight to go pick up Nina instead, but before he even realizes what he's doing he's already grabbed his keys and is out the door. He sends his girlfriend a text letting her know he's going to be a little late coming over to celebrate. He feels his phone buzz a few times in his pocket, and knows it's probably texts from Phoebe with some very choice words for him. He feels guilty but it's not like he can let Nina be stranded like that.

He finds her about twenty minutes later and pulls off on the side of the road and laughs when he sees her figure hurry towards her car. He turns his car off, but leaves his lights on before jumping out.

"What? No big bad bear come to get you yet?" he teases her with a wide smile.

She gives him a playful shove and pouts, "Don't make fun of me. It's creepy as hell out here."

"Awe, I'm sorry," he laughs, giving her a tight hug before glancing over at her car, "I brought some jumper cables if you want me to try and jump you I can. It might just be the battery."

"I don't want you to have to go through all that in this weather. Plus I don't think it was the battery. There was some light flashing before it broke down," she shrugs lightly.

"A light was flashing? You mean the check engine light?" he blinks before continuing, "How long has it been on?"

She shrugs again and gives him an innocent smile, "For awhile? I don't know," she huffs when she sees the look on his face, "Don't give me that look, I don't know anything about cars."

He just shakes his head and laughs, "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

* * *

They're halfway to her place when she glances over and notices that he's all dressed up. She mentally kicks herself for ruining his Valentine's Day just because she's a baby and can't wait on the side of the road for a couple of hours by herself for a tow. Phoebe she's sure will not be too pleased with him, and she honestly can't say she blames her.

_Whoops._

"You look nice.."

He's dressed in a nice Tom Ford suit that she's only seen him wear once before. She might have or might have not sneaked a peek in his back seat and saw the dozen red roses and box of chocolates as well. And knowing him and how thoughtful he is, the chocolates are probably vegan. He probably made a reservation at her favorite vegan restaurant weeks in advance and plans on focusing on her needs and her needs alone tonight in the bedroom.

No. She's not jealous_ at all_. **Not one bit**.

"Yeah.. We had a dinner date since it was Valentine's Day," he glances over and smiles with a shake of his head, "It's no big deal, really. She'll understand."

"I hope so, or I'll feel terrible," she admits in a small voice before adding, "I'll have to let her know how lucky she is to have someone like you."

"You do that," he chuckles some, "I'll take all the help I can get."

Though she thinks that after tonight, she's probably the last person Phoebe wants to hear from.

Paul drops her off at home and she stays up and watches The Notebook twice with a few glasses of wine instead of ice cream. She doesn't know if it's the alcohol or what but when the credits begin to roll for the second time she has the sudden realization that she did have her own Ryan Gosling. And she's let him slip through her fingers way too many times to count.

* * *

"Your dinner is in the fridge," she says coldly.

Just by the tone of her voice, he flinches knowing she's pissed. It was late when he had gotten in. All the lights were already out, the aroma of blown out candles was all through the house as well. It made him feel ten times worse knowing she had put so much effort in their first Valentine's Day together and he had missed it all, but he figured she would at least understand somewhat.

He lays the flowers and chocolates down onto the dresser and comes over to the bed to sit down on the end of it. She's already under the covers and turns away from him the second she gets the chance. He knows she disappointed in him and hurting so he tries to explain himself. It doesn't go over all the well, of course.

"I'm sorry, Phoebs. A friend had got broke down I had to go and get them. The roads are really bad out there, they would have waited forever for a tow."

Her next question catches him off guard.

"Who was it?"

"What?"

"Who needed the ride home?" she turns over finally to face him.

Just by the way she's looking at him, he knows she already knows the answer to her question. It's not like he can lie himself out of this one, and he doesn't want to. He's never been that kind of guy anyway. He's faithful, he's loyal. But he can't shake this feeling that after everything is said and done.. his faithfulness and loyalty is not going to matter a whole lot anyhow.

"Nina-"

He doesn't even get the chance to finish his sentence before she abruptly turns back over on her side, facing away from him.

"I think you should go."

"Phoebe.." he sighs, trying to find the right words but nothing coming when he needed them the most.

"I'm so sorry."

Somehow he thinks those were not the right the right ones.

"I know you are. I just think you should go."

He goes home and spends the rest of his night watching a chick flick on tv with a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream as his valentine.

Destiny. True love. It's all a bunch of bull. Just a load of crap to sell books and boost box office sales. All he knows is couples like Allie and Noah do not exist in real life. It's impossible. At least that's what he thinks until he gets a text in the middle of the night.

_Wanna know why most girls are single? Because Ryan Gosling ruined all men for us women. That's why. Who goes and and builds a dream house for a woman you're not even with anymore anyway?_

* * *

A week later and it's in the 70s and storming like it's Spring in Atlanta after practically shutting down the whole town with a little bit of snow just a few days prior. She's pretty sure the world is coming to an end. Weather like this is just crazy and a little unsettling. Kind of like her life at the moment. She wonders when she'll get a break from it all. She glances outside her window and shakes her head some, feeling sorry for anyone who would venture out in that. They must be out of their mind.

Just then she hears a knock at her door and furrows her brows, wondering who it could be this time of night. Swinging open the door she lets out a surprised gasp when she finds a soaking wet Paul on the other side of the door.

"Oh my God, Paul! What are you doing here? Are you out of your mind?! It's crazy out there," she scolds him.

He gently grabs her face and when their eyes finally lock she feels herself start to melt.

"I am sick and tired of running. Aren't you?" he searches her eyes and smiles before continuing, "I'm exhausted. I don't want to run anymore."

"What are you talking about?" she whispers, her heart beginning to flutter nervously, anxiously for his next words.

"From us, Neens. From us," he replies simply just before covering her lips with those of his own.

She can't help but think she has her own Ryan Gosling, and she's not going to let him slip through her fingers this time.


End file.
